particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori General Election 3909
21 | popular_vote1 = 10,628,638 | percentage1 = 30.37% | swing1 = 7.21 | image2 = | leader2 = Joe Purefoy | leader_since2 = 3899 | party2 = Choice (Luthori)|Choice | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 27.16%, 98 Seats | seats2 = 90 | seat_change2 = 8 | popular_vote2 = 8,133,759 | percentage2 = 23.24% | swing2 = 3.92 | image3 = | leader3 = Hans Hope | leader_since3 = 3879 | party3 = Alliance Against Left | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 26.07%, 94 Seats | seats3 = 53 | seat_change3 = 41 | popular_vote3 = 5,128,428 | percentage3 = 14.65% | swing3 = 11.42 | image4 = | leader4 = Emily Creasy | leader_since4 = 3906 | party4 = Citizens - Party of the Citizenry | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = New | seats4 = 40 | seat_change4 = New | popular_vote4 = 3,933,522 | percentage4 = 11.24% | swing4 = New | image5 = | leader5 = Florian Dam | leader_since5 = 3882 | party5 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 12.49%, 45 Seats | seats5 = 25 | seat_change5 = 20 | popular_vote5 = 2,381,702 | percentage5 = 6.80% | swing5 = 5.69 | image6 = | leader6 = Ellie Jones | leader_since6 = 3906 | party6 = Liberal Labour Party | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 0.39%, 1 Seat | seats6 = 21 | seat_change6 = 20 | popular_vote6 = 2,114,964 | percentage6 = 6.04% | swing6 = 5.65 | image7 = | leader7 = Gina Dirwany | leader_since7 = 3903 | party7 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat7 = | last_election7 = 3.77%, 12 Seats | seats7 = 14 | seat_change7 = 2 | popular_vote7 = 1,629,894 | percentage7 = 4.66% | swing7 = 0.89 | image8 = | leader8 = Bruce Tennent | party8 = Luthori Liberal Democratic Party|Liberal Democratic Party | leaders_seat8 = | last_election8 = 6.95%, 23 Seats | seats8 = 9 | seat_change8 = 14 | popular_vote8 = 1,050,281 | percentage8 = 3.00% | swing8 = 3.95 |map_image = LuthoriMap3909.png |map_size = 250px |map_caption = Colours denotes highest ranking party in each Duchy. | title = Largest Party | posttitle = Largest after | before_election = Joe Purefoy | before_party = Choice (Luthori)|Choice | after_election = Jarred Willians | after_party = Conservative Party of Luthori|Conservative Party |color1 = 0047AB |color2 = FF7519 |color3 = C0C0C0 |color4 = 00FA9A |color5 = FF0000 |color6 = FF69B4 |color7 = 6495ED |color8 = FFD700 }} The Luthori General Election 3909 was an election held in the Holy Luthori Empire, with all 355 seats in the Holy Imperial Diet up for election. A total of 35,001,188 votes have been cast, putting turnout at a disappointing 46.89%. The turnout at General Elections is still continuing to decline slowly down again from the 57% turnout four years ago, despite there being a wider range of parties at the ballot box. Overview and Electoral System Luthori General Elections are scheduled take place every four years, however any party in the Diet may propose calling an early election which only needs majority support from the house. The Imperial Diet consisting of 355 seats is elected using party-list proportional representation and seats are allocated using the D'Hondt method of calculation. Each region is allocated seats based on population meaning each of the five regions are allocated 71 seats each, with all regions having equal populations. Competing Parties All parties that competed in the 3905 General Election took part in the 3909 election, a new party was founded relatively early on the in the term called 'Citizens', it promised to combine the economics of the right and the social attitude of the left. Right-wing * Alliance Against Left (AAL) * Conservative Party of Luthori (CPL) * Liberal Alliance (LA) Centre * Citizens (C's) * Luthori Liberal Democratic Party (LLDP) * Luthori Liberal Party (LLP) Left-wing * Choice © * Social Democratic League (SDL) Results The Conservative Party of Luthori topped the poll with Choice dropping down into second place, behind the CLP by around 7%. The leading party of the previous coalition the Alliance Against Left took a battering from the electorate losing 41 of their 94 seats and dropping 11% in the election. The new party, Citizens led by Emily Creasy, a former SDL member, came in fourth grabbing 40 seats in the election, 22 being from Orange Duchy where Creasy stood herself. The Social Democratic League lost nearly half their seats dropping down to 25 from 45 and dropped into fifth place. The Liberal Labour Party led by newly elected leader Ellie Jones jumped from last place and one seat to winning 6% and 21 seats. The Liberal Alliance failed to climb back from their disastrous results in 3905, which saw them 49 seats and get reduced to just 4% of the vote. The party barely made an impact in these elections either, only making gains of 0.89% and two seats. The LLDP also saw a collapse in their vote share losing more than half their vote share and seats, being reduced to 3% of the vote. The New Government Despite Choice coming second in the election, they had the best chance of forming any sort of government following the election, a likely proposal floated for a new government was a coalition between Choice, Citizens, the SDL, the Liberal Labour Party and the LLDP. Opinion Polls